The Terror Of Whitechapel
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Sequel to 'The Haunt' A few weeks before Halloween, a murderer, thirsty for revenge, starts another killing spree inspired by the specter with a silver axe that plagued Whitechapel months ago. Reunited by the murder, the gang is forced to go undercover at a Halloween party, and possibly bargaining the guests' - and their - lives. [Rated T/M for slight swearing/violence/bloody gore]
1. Late Night Television

**A/N- ...**

 _ **BOO!**_

 **Did I scare you? Probably not. But this story will, and I really hope I stay true to that word, am I right? I probably am gonna scare myself writing this story, but hey; that is the writing process, am I right? I really hope so...**

 **But hi! This is TOBN here, writing to you...er...live from my house, I guess. And it is exactly five weeks from Halloween! Are you as excited as I am? I thought so! If you said no, I don't care! If you said "just kidding", I say "why you always lyin'?" Sorry, I couldn't help it :)**

 **This is the sequel to 'The Haunt' which I posted last summer - I know. Weird, right? - and starts off exactly where it last left off; the murder with a silver axe, that may or may not been caused by the specter? But it starts exactly where it left off. Or at least, kind of where it left on. I guess you'll understand, right? Right.**

 **If you haven't read the last story, I suggest you do so, but I can give you a recap: There was a specter in Whitechapel, killing off everyone with an axe, and the gang had to fight it off. Benny got possessed by the specter - what a surprise, huh? - and it ended with a guilty and traumatic Benny, and a terrified Ethan at a funeral. Sound intrigued? I guess you should read the other one if you didn't.**

 **But if you did, welcome back! Glad to have you here with me once again for a frightening story that is sure to give you the creeps. Or at least, I hope it does. There will be more scares, and some more gore, and a lot of terror, so get ready for that :)**

 **This story is five chapters, like the last one, and will update every Saturday, leading up to Halloween. Cool, right? Yeah!**

 **So drop a review, and as always; don't read at night!**

 **But of course, if you do, kudos :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **The Terror Of Whitechapel**_

 _ **By: TiredOfBeingNice**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Late Night Television**_

* * *

...

The wind crackled outside as the house shook ever so slightly. Leaves and branches rattled against the window outside the teenager with the auburn colored hair that draped around her shoulders, brushing sharply against her pale skin.

Her eyes were fixed on the static TV - not on the thunder outside, or on her laughing friends in the other room - that crackled in her ears. She blinked, and the TV static cleared a bit, showing the face of a blonde news reporter - he was a bit attractive... he may be in her college floor... pretty sure he was a few years older than her. Perhaps 24...?

Why was she here? These girls don't like her. She knew that; she didn't like them either. She came because her dad said she needed this, and her mom didn't really care anyway. They were going to Florida for the weekend, and her parents told her to be social. She hated them. She hated them, she _hated_ them...

 _"And this just came in, that the murders had stopped. After three months, the murders that have plagued Whitechapel had come to a stop. Sources tell me that this may have been some unknown forces that have magically disappeared, but whatever it was, people in Whitechapel are glad it stopped. A memorial service was held three months ago, a week after the murders had stopped violently in its tracks. Police forces have teamed up with the forensic science department to figure out what exactly happened, but until then, stay safe, and oh! Halloween is coming, so make sure you get your costumes! For the fall forecast, here is Tim Yeat..."_

 _'Halloween,'_ she thought carefully. _'What to do on halloween, when you don't even have friends?'_

The thought made her angry, and she clenched her hands into a tight fist, scrunching her face up in thought. But her eyes were still fixed to the shaky TV, hearing the thunder, and in the corner of her eye, she saw lightening dance against the velvet, midnight sky.

Her eyes slowly flickered between the TV and the single, black duffle back that laid down beside her. There was only one item in that bag...only one...

She shuddered at the thought, but didn't bother pushing it away. The news drew to the stop as the TV program was replaced with a message from the mayor of Whitechapel, telling the citizens of Whitechapel about the murders that had occurred three months ago - something about axes and blood and bodies; she was vaguely listening.

The TV went back to its regular program, and the blonde boy that the girl fancied appeared on the screen once again, telling an update about the killer.

She was starting to get annoyed about these murders; they happened three months ago, and they finally stopped. Time to let it go.

But staring at the black bag made her wear a rather small smirk, that curved onto her face - she was alone, and her parents weren't in town. There were people who hated her, bullied her and pushed her down all these years. Didn't she deserve this?

She knew they deserved what was coming to them.

"Audrey!" A blonde, chic girl walked into the living room, and the girl with auburn colored hair turned around, her legs still crossed on the fuzzy, pink carpeted floor. The blonde girl stared at the TV, a few girls trailing behind her, and then stared at Audrey.

"You were supposed to get the buttered popcorn?" She said, hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes. The girls behind her with wet nails - they were drenched in nail polish and had the strong smell - nodded, and Audrey said nothing, scooting closer to the duffle bag and unzipping it. The blonde girl snarled at the TV.

"You checking out Greg Harrison again, wannabe?" She cackled, and the girls behind her echoed her like she was a person in a cave, and they were an echo.

"Leave me alone, Melanie," whispered Audrey, her hand grasping against the metal handle on the object that laid in the black duffle bag. The girls' laughs were echoing in her ears, taunting her and torturing her in a way.

"Wannabe! Wannabe!" The girls chanted, Melanie's laugh the most loudest of all. They were all in night gowns; Melaine's was a pale pink. She had a towel wrapped around her wet hair, and some people had tinfoil for highlights in their hair, some even had hair curlers pressed against their hair.

"Cut it out, Melanie." She sneered a bit louder, lifting the object slightly out of the bag, her eyes flickering with insanity, her mind totally slack; she was feeling like a maniac, and she wanted to show that to these bitches right now...

"Wannabe, Audrey! Wannabe, Audrey!" The girls cackled.

" _Stop._ " Audrey said even louder, narrowing her eyes at Melanie and her posse. She closed her eyes, trying to erase the murderous thoughts that the killer had inspired her to think, and she heard them tease her more.

"Wannabe, Audrey,  
Wanna be, Audrey!  
Staring at the guys lustfully  
Just like her _mommy_!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Audrey yelled.

The girls stopped, drawn back to the sudden anger from the usually quiet girl, and they saw the eyes of a maniac.

"Fine, geez Audrey," Melanie huffed. "Can't take a joke, can you?" Audrey narrowed her eyes, that seemed to darken in the moonlight as she stood up and walked to the lamp beside Melanie and turned it off with one 'click!'

"What the hell are you doing, dork?" Melanie sneered. But no one could see Audrey anymore as they heard footsteps slowly go away. Melanie heard the door close, and smirked. One of the girls beside Melanie was getting a bit frightened as she placed her cold hand on Melanie's arm nervously, staring into her blue eyes in worry.

"Maybe we should've just left her alone," she whispered nervously, and in response, Melanie just cackled evilly.

"Oh please," she retorted. "she deserves it for not bringing in the popcorn."

The TV started to become static again, and the buzz frightened the five girls - Audrey had seemed to disappear right now; as with the black duffle bag. Melanie stepped towards the TV slowly, but when she saw the static clear, she let out a nervous laugh.

"Just the TV." She whispered, smiling a bit.

The girls sat on the couch, backs against the cushions, the window right above them. Melanie sat in the middle, with the three other girls huddling beside her.

"It's Greg Harrison again." The brunette girl whispered to Melanie. Melanie, not wanting to be disturbed, shushed her, but the girl with the crimson red hair smiled. "Greg Harrison? More like Greg Hair-not-so-much." She snickered, staring at his small amount of facial hair "How _manly_!" Another girl with hair curlers teased. Melanie rolled her eyes at her friends' snickers as the blonde college boy on the screen stared into the camera, thunder crashing and static interrupting his speech.

"Wow, shitty TV, Marley." Melanie sneered at her orange-haired friend, who just blushed at everyone's laughter, tugging nervously at her finger.

 _creeeeee **eeeak...**_

"What the fuck was that?!" The girl, who had the hair curlers shouted.

"Shut up, Gracelyn!" Melanie sneered.

The silent creaking of the door was heard in the back of the room, near Melanie's entrance. Melanie stood up, and walked towards the entrance, but Marley shook her head and she went instead.

"Fine," Ruby sneered, wrapping her crimson hair around her shoulder. "it's your funeral."

Everyone stared at Ruby, and she shrugged. The brunette was even more frightened now - she was now placing her hand on Melanie's shoulder - and Melanie gave her a sharp glare, staring at her in slight disgust.

"Get your hands off me, Tiffany." She sneered, and Tiffany just nodded quickly.

Melanie, Tiffany, Gracelyn and Ruby stared at the direction Marley left as silent crept into the house.

...

 ** _AHHHHHHHH!_**

"MARLEY!" The four girls yelled, and they all rushed to the entrance door. When they looked, they all screamed with eyes wide and some hair curlers falling out. Melanie covered her mouth in horror as Tiffany felt a bit lightheaded.

Marley - or at least, _what_ was Marley - laid on the floor, eyes wide and bloodshot. There were slashes of blood on her neck, and Melanie was pretty sure she saw a vein. Blood splattered on Marley's forehead, but what everyone saw was the oozing blood that sprouted out of Marley's back. A cut the size of a six centimeter blade drew against her bloody bag, obviously slicing her.

"What fresh hell is this?!" Ruby yelled, jumping back, disgusted. Melanie's eyes flickered with terror as she lead the four girls to the living room again. Greg Harrison's voice echoed on the TV.

 _"A-And a-a-a-fter...after...slight irregularities w-...with the - the - s-storm, t- news - ne- broadcast - no- no signal."_

"No signal?" stuttered Tiffany. "What do you mean, no signal?"

Suddenly, the window shattered open as Ruby's head was sliced with a knife that flew through the broken glass. Her head stuck to the wall by the knife that now oozed in blood, eyes twitching before it finally stopped, as Ruby's life was ended very violently.

"Oh my god!" Tiffany, Gracelyn, and Melanie screamed in horror.

Gracelyn ran to the kitchen, only to slip on blood and knock herself out. Tiffany was so pale and scared; she fainted on the spot.

As if these series of unfortunate - and unlucky - events occurred, Melanie found herself being the last one standing, staring at the broken window amongst the bodies of her dead or unconscious friends. She could hear no breaths as her eyes nervously flickered to the TV screen.

 _"Af-After the murderous...mur...events - p-police forces adv-advise viewers t-to report any murderous behavior - and- and - or - just - "_

A girl with a black mask popped out, her auburn hair in a tight ponytail that hung carefully behind her, and Melanie screamed, stumbling back, nearly tripping over Tiffany's body. The masked girl jumped in swiftly into the house, carrying what seemed to be a silver axe.

 **"i wanted to do this for so long, _Mel_."**

Melanie screamed as the axe hit her head violently, blood soaking the towel and driving through her body - clearly doing the impossible.

As Melanie flopped on the floor, dead, the girl with auburn hair stared at the TV, to see a static-y Greg. She smiled beneath her mask.

 _"J-Just stay at home, and don't - don't...g-...go out at n-night."_

The girl cackled as she drove her blood axe through the TV, the whole house shutting to a dark pit as all that anyone could hear was the cackles of a girl, thirsty for revenge.

And blood.

* * *

 **A/N- Did I give you the frights in this prologue? I hope :)**

 **Seeya next week! Drop a not-so scary review, and thanks for reading!**

 ** _Keep On Keeping On_**


	2. And I'll Write Your Name

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with another spooky chapter!**

 **Last chapter was a bit gory, but I assume you already knew that was coming, huh? I mean, it is a horror story after all. But it'll get even more scarier and just creepy in general, so I hope you are ready for that, my friends! I can reassure you, it is going to be a wild ride from here! I got it all planned out!**

 **But recap on the last chapter - it was a bit different, huh? I introduced you to the main OC: Audrey - a troubled, auburn colored hair teen who is thirsty for revenge - and I left a few clues on who may be a new mystery person is as well. Remember this; not everyone died, am I right?**

 **So Audrey went to stay at some mean girls' party, and she just lost it and killed everyone with a silver axe, mimicking what had happened three months ago in Whitechapel, with the deadly specter. Spooky stuff, eh kids?**

 **This chapter, we are going to see where our heroes are now, starting from where the last book ended; with the revelation of the last murder.**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **mbavlover61010- Glad it gave you the goosebumps! That is my goal, after all! And you can be expecting a lot more creepiness as this story goes on, since there will be a few creepy topics revolving around one main one. Intrigued? I thought so! Anyway, thanks for your review/favorite/follow! Means a lot :3**

 **MBAV fan66- Yaaay! Success! I gave you the chills, huh? Sounds good to me! That is my job, as an author, y'know! Glad I succeeded :) Anyway, I know right? Audrey is a bit of a nutcase, huh? Probably gonna end up in a mental institution if our heroes don't do anything about it... _anyway,_ thanks for the review, fanfic buddy, as always! Much love xx**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it! Because even if they are all young adults, they are still teens at heart, am I right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. I also don't own the Hunger Games or its characters, and Death Note or its characters. I don't own Star Wars, or Harry Potter. I don't own that reference to 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift in the title. I do, however, own Audrey, any other OCs you don't recognize, and this plot.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- Everyone is a bit OOC here. I mean, their personalities will shine through this piece, but because of the previous events of the last book, everyone's a bit traumatized...**

* * *

 _ **The Terror Of Whitechapel**_

 _ **By: TiredOfBeingNice**_

 ** _Chapter 2: And I'll Write Your Name_**

* * *

...

 _She fiddled with the three pieces of paper in her hands as she wrapped her black trench coat around her slim waist. She mumbled a few things, sighing as she looked up at the old, black manor that towered above the girl with auburn colored hair._

 _The abandoned mansion had stood there for a long time now - probably over a decade, as far as she knew. And she had visited it as a child almost every single day, when she still could. Eventually, her parents got worried about her safety, and decided to buy the mansion so they could possibly renovate it, and sell it for more money - they were real estate agents after all, so what they were doing kind of made sense._

 _But the college girl just frowned upon hearing the idea; she didn't like it much, since she loved how ominous and dark the mansion was, anyway. So she got her parents to get away for a while, and she had decided to at least hold a party here before it was too late._

 _Because time was running out fast; she was in her last year of college, and she would never have the opportunity to host another party again - not unless she didn't want to take her life seriously, of course. On top of all that,_ he _had already left to resume his work as the head officer at the local police station. She had always said 'hi' to that emerald eyed boy, and tried her best to be visible to the man of her dreams - yeah, Greg was just a small crush, ready to be eliminated - but he would never respond, pursuing a girl that she thought would never come back._

 _She did._

 _And now Audrey was upset; add that son of a bitch to the list, huh?_

 _She stared at the invitation in her hands, finding herself smirking slightly._

 ** _Halloween Party At The Whitechapel Manor: Halloween Night, starting at 9:00 pm - 12:00 am_**

 ** _Hosted by: The Girl With Auburn Hair_**

 ** _Bring your costumes...and your lives ;)_**

 _She had made it so ominous and mysterious, the invitation she had wrote. In no way was she going to actually reveal herself, especially when_ he'd _be there, his police skills and his "scooby gang" coming to the whole thing._

 _She grinned; just as planned._

 _As she stared at the picture of the boy with ruffly brown hair, she stared at the last piece of paper - a list of names._

 ** _xx_**

 ** _\- Melanie Hepburn -  
\- Marley Fitz -  
\- Gracelyn Monroe -  
\- Ruby Noel -  
\- Tiffany Gold -  
Greg Harrison_**

 _All the names were scratched out, except for 'Greg Harrison'. Rumor has it that he was going to attend the party she was hosting tomorrow night._

 _'Perfect,' She thought with an evil smile. 'Just perfect'_

 _She pulled out a blood-inked pen, stared at the boy with emerald eyes on the picture, and smiled evilly as she scribbled the name onto the ivory piece of paper, holding onto it before it could fly away into the velvet, night sky. A smirk was written on her face as she smiled, the , very real, blood - not really ink, of course - soaking onto the old sheets of paper._

 ** _Benny Weir_**

 ** _xx_**

* * *

T'was the night before Halloween, and Ethan had called everyone over to his house for a meeting.

Despite the fact that Ethan and Benny had cut off communication ever since the blood-lust specter plagued Whitechapel - heck, Benny wasn't even talking to anyone - this was some serious business, needed to be discussed together. Erica and Sarah had come to Whitechapel once again to deal with the situation, and Rory, Ethan and Benny had taken a few days off work to deal with this situation as well.

"So there is another murderer," Sarah said slowly. "who kills with a silver axe..." Erica sighed, flicking her pencil a bit at the end of the table.

"...just like the specter." Erica finished off, and the three vampires looked nervously at the two mortal friends, who weren't making eye contact with each other at all. An aggressive vision stirred up in Benny's mind...

...

 _"Benny?!" She shrieked. The boy that once had emerald eyes, now had bloody red ones. Benny cackled as he walked creepily down the porch stairs, Erica slowly getting sucked in the hole in the ground. This eerily reminded Erica of the Val Mudrap incident..._

 ** _"Hey Erica. Miss me?"_**

 ** _..._**

...in which he shuddered at the thought.

"It's not supernatural," Rory said, throwing a ziplock bag onto the table. "I found this at the crime scene." Ethan picked up the ziplock bag and brought it closer to the little light that shone through the windows. He frowned.

"Is this..." He murmured. Rory nodded.

"Yeah, it's an actual glove. Black, of course. We were able to find a fingerprint on it, probably from when the person was carrying it before hand." Rory grinned. "It's sooo cool being a forensic scientist," He added with his perky smile. Erica frowned.

"You know, even if you are, like, 20 now, you are kind of acting like a dork, _dork_." Erica remarked hastily, checking her fingernails. Rory rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" He exclaimed loudly. "I matured." He added in protest. Benny rolled his eyes at the one, still not choosing to speak as Ethan smirked, as if almost reading Benny's thoughts exactly. He smiled at Rory.

"Says the guy who texted me about his Marvels collectables last night." Ethan said, and Rory just blushed. Sarah sighed.

"Guys?" She cleared her throat. Ethan looked sheepishly at the ground as Erica bit her lip, holding back a cackle. Rory nodded quickly.

"Okay!" He said in a bubbly manner. Everyone waited silently for Rory to answer, but he just stared off into space. Ethan snapped his fingers in front of Rory's face, and Rory just smiled again, before nodding in understand.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, earning a collective groan from his friends - _'looks like Rory didn't really change after the bloody experience,'_ Benny thought quietly. Rory pulled out something from his jacket pocket, the scene changing into a serious one again.

"The fingerprints belonged to a girl named Audrey Teather." Rory explained, throwing the paper out on the table for all to see. It was laced with black string through holes, and it was a grey background. A picture of a spider was drawn onto it, and the font was a crimson red.

"We checked this invite," Rory said, shuddering at the memory. "and the font is actual blood." Sarah's eyes widened.

"You mean she used blood as _ink_?" Sarah said in shock. Erica gagged. "Ew. So gross." Erica frowned. "Probably tasty though," She added, licking her lips, a gleaming fang showing, and Sarah just rolled her eyes. Rory nodded.

"Apparently, she is going to hold a party as 'The Girl With Auburn Hair'. We probably will see her in a black jumpsuit, which might have been her outfit at the scene of crime." Rory said, waving his hands animately to prove his point. Ethan sighed.

"Why don't you just arrest her if you know who she is?" Rory shook his head.

"She went off the grid ever since that night occurred. We don't her whereabouts at the moment. All we know is she sent two girls to the hospital with concussions, and left three girls dead at something she attended, and just left." Rory said. Erica waved her hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just say _whereabouts?_ " She asked incredulously. Rory just ignored her as Sarah sighed.

"I am going to assume that we are going to have to go undercover at this party, am I right?" She said with a knowing eye. Rory bit his lip.

"Maybe I was the first to volunteer." He mumbled, but Erica heard him, snarling.

"Why the actual _fuck_ would you volunteer?" Erica asked. Ethan nodded. "That's like volunteering for the bloody _Hunger Games_!" He added. Rory threw his hands up in the air as he looked at all his friends defensively.

"And look where that got Katniss, huh? She got married!" He said in protest. "I think," He added. Ethan shrugged.

"Yeah, but at what cost? Her sister died." He retorted, and Erica gave Ethan the finger.

"Fuck you, I was almost done Mockingjay!" She said with a hiss, and Ethan stepped back a bit. Benny just sighed loudly as Rory continued to prove his point.

"And I volunteered because it's a party!" He said with a small smile. "What better way to get the gang to reunite than a party, am I right?" Erica scoffed.

"Yeah, a party. The loot bag happens to be your death, too." Erica said sarcastically, and Rory just crossed his arms.

"But we are Team V, remember?" Everyone stared at the blonde vampire. "This girl is just a human - there were no signs of supernatural being in her DNA. We beat monsters, specters, and worse things than a mortal. That means we can arrest someone at a party, right?" Everyone seemed to agree -

"No." A firm voice stated.

Everyone whipped their heads around to see Benny, standing at the door of Ethan's house. Ethan was the first to stand and walk slowly to his best friend, trying to dodge away any images of his eyes bleeding, or his skin peeling off...

"The nerd speaks." Erica said in a sarcastic wonder, and Benny just frowned. Sarah looked at Benny nervously.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Sarah asked. Ethan nodded. "We have to save this town, like we always do. And Rory's right; we aren't gonna let a human stop us." Benny groaned, shaking his head as he rubbed his temples.

"But Erica's right too; we are bargaining our _lives_ here. And I know this chick," Everyone stared at Benny.

"You do?" Ethan asked slowly. Benny nodded, back still faced to his friends, his eyes at the door.

"Audrey Teather. Auburn colored hair, silky brown eyes, etc. She's an English major in university, and is in her last year. I was two years ahead of her." He said, looking down. Erica flicked her tongue as Sarah uneasily stepped back from the spellmaster.

"Since when did you know this much about this 'Audrey' girl?" She questioned. Rory saw the blush that was creeping up Benny's face, and he grinned.

"You liked her, didn't you?" Benny shrugged, looking at his friends again - avoiding Ethan's face.

"She was nice and all," He felt his ears go pink. "but we didn't really chat. I was too nervous to ask her out or anything, and she always said hi. Besides..." He avoided yet another person's glance, fiddling with his thumbs. "I kind of liked someone else. I was just waiting." He sighed.

"I turned her down gently, but she hated me as soon as I left." He said. Rory frowned.

"Someone else?" Rory's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. " _Wait._ You don't mean -" Ethan nudged Rory in the ribs, and he yelped. Sarah smirked, and strangely, Erica found herself blushing discreetly to herself. Benny sighed again, turning around and opening the door. He paused, and closed it again.

"That girl is nuts, and if it is true that she is making a list of people who she is waiting to kill, I am pretty sure I'd be part of that list." He said, shivering. Erica laughed.

"Don't be so full of yourself, dork." She said with a smile. "If it is true, that she's mimicking the specter, she probably will go for one a night." Sarah shook her head.

"Not exactly; what about the first night? Audrey killed three girls, and sent two to the hospital." She remarked, and Erica gritted her teeth, nodding as if she were saying "True point," in her usual, snarky demeanor.

"Plus, I don't want to save this town if I killed half the people in it," Benny whispered, slipping on his police jacket. Ethan growled at his best friend.

"Don't you fucking say that anymore, Benny!" He roared, silencing everyone. Ethan sighed.

"I just don't want you to blame yourself. You're my best friend - despite anything that happened.

A tear rolled down Benny's waist as he just sighed, opening the door and walking out into the cool breeze. Ethan offered everyone the chance to stay at his place, and they reluctantly agreed, deciding to leave it at that, waiting for the night of Halloween to come.

* * *

 ** _October 31st: Whitechapel Manor - 8:54 pm_**

Rory was dressed up as Iron Man as he smiled at a bunch of college people. He flashed a smile at one of the cute college girls who dressed up as a maid, and she gigged, staring at Rory's muscles that he had worked out over the years. **(Side note; Cameron Kennedy is jacked now. Actually. It's hot.)**

"Hey, Rory!" A voice said from behind. Rory turned around and grinned, seeing Ethan, who was dressed up as Hans Solo. Rory grinned, hi-fiving the Seer.

"Wassup, dude? Glad you made it!" He said with a grin. Ethan nodded.

"Me too; traffic was heavy though. Seems like the whole town got an invite. Mostly the teens and the college students, though." Rory laughed.

"Ha! Teenagers." He said, and Ethan just rose an objective eyebrow, eyes falling on his two girls. He nearly gaped at the sight.

Erica was dressed up as some anime girl from a series that Rory usually watched, but that wasn't what Ethan was staring at. He was staring at Sarah, who dressed up as a stereotypical vampire - a velvet dress that stopped at her knees, black eyeliner, and her real fangs popped out. Ethan smiled, stumbling towards her, nearly dropping his lightsaber.

"H-Hey, Sarah. Y-You look...nice!" He said, stumbling between words. Sarah smiled, ignoring the attempt at a flirt.

"Thanks, Ethie!" She said with a wink. "I decided to embrace my inner vampiress, and dress up like a vampire? You know what they say: 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em'!" She said with a grin, and Ethan just nodded rapidly.

Meanwhile, Rory and Erica were busy talking.

"No way!" Rory exclaimed. "You watch Death Note?" Erica nodded.

"Yeah, I love Death Note! You probably know who I am, right?" Rory nodded.

"Of course! Misa Amane! She's sooo hot." Erica smiled, flipping her straight hair, that was pointed in ponytails.

The four young adults huddled, facing the dark and shady manor, a bolt of lightning dancing in the sky. Rory gulped.

"So it's just us, huh?" Ethan was about to respond when a hand squeezed his shoulder. He jumped, turned around, then smiled.

"All of us." Benny said, wrapping his Harry Potter scarf around his neck as Ethan smiled.

"Then let's go."

The clock rang its bell nine times, and the doors of the mansion swung open. There was no one at the door, but everyone waiting outside flooded into the mansion, music banging in the air and neon lights swirling around the dark place. Erica sighed.

"Let's do this." She said, and they all marched in, ready to fight.

* * *

 _ **9:01 pm**_

"You don't want this!" Greg Harrison rambled, dropping his notepad onto the grass of the backyard of the dark manor. The girl, dressed up as a black cat, auburn hair peeking out as a ponytail. Her black tail swiftly swayed in the wind, and she grinned, holding the axe as she pulled her mask back.

"Do you recognize me, Greg?" Audrey whispered. "DO YOU?"

Greg shook his head, and Audrey roared, driving the axe through Greg's chest, blood spewing out as he coughed out blood, and died on the ground, blood soaking the notebook and the grass.

Audrey smiled as she pulled out her list and crossed Greg's name out. She dragged Greg's bloody body into a bush and dashed back into the party, blood on her shoes. She smiled as she saw a emerald eyed boy dressed up as Harry Potter, drinking from the punch bowl. She hid behind the counter as the Harry Potter dressed boy drank the punch hole.

 _'One more'_ she thought with an evil smile. _'Just one more.'_

Little did she know that someone in the crowd hastily threw a spell around, and it hit a small spider on the wall.

...

"Any luck?" Sarah asked Ethan. Ethan shrugged.

"Not really." He replied, sipping his beer. Sarah looked at it and smirked. Ethan shrugged.

"What?" He asked. "It's a college party; I'm blending in." He protested, and Sarah just giggled.

"Ouch!" Ethan suddenly yelped, clutching his neck, nearly dropping his beer. Sarah frowned as she saw a spider crawl of Ethan's shirt.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at his neck. A small bite was on his pale skin, and Ethan just laughed shakily.

"Just a spider." He said with a smile, and Sarah just nodded, walking away as Ethan stumbled over to the food section, the bite in his neck burning a bit, and a single piece of cobweb sticking out of his hair.

* * *

 **A/N- Not much creepiness in this one; you're lucky!**

 **Anyway, maybe you caught a few hints towards the next chapter, but here you go! Until next Saturday!**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading this filler chapter!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	3. Spider Eyes, And Stolen Guys

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with yet another spooky update to TTOW! (sexy acronym. :P)**

 **This is actually on time, right? How awesome is that?! If it wasn't for my dearest fanfic buddy, I wouldn't have ever updated, because I would've forgotten! My brain is a jackass sometimes, you know what I'm saying?**

 **But here we are! Chapter 3! Week three before Halloween! Excited? What are you dressing up as - if you are? I am dressing up as 'Christmas', aka Santa Clause, because my friends are coordinating costumes, and we are dressing up as holidays. There is New Year's, Halloween, Easter, and me, Christmas, since my birthday is December 21st (send me presents :P) and it is the closest to Christmas! Plus, it's my favorite holiday. I had to be Christmas.**

 **More scarier news; this story is being updated. Jokes! I mean, there isn't much other scary stuff. But this story is pretty scary, or at least, it gives me the chills. And even if last chapter was a bit more mild, this one is going to get freaky :P**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **mbavlover61010- That's pretty true, now that I think about it! Jokes! But yeah! Funny. Anyway, I have a hunch that you are right! I mean, spider bites aren't always too good, am I right? Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review; I don't care how long it takes :D**

 **MBAV fan66- I would love to become Spider Man! Or...Spider Girl. You know what I mean! But you are probably right, fanfic buddy. Jokes! Anyway, a few problems are sure to weave its way through into this story, am I right? I don't know what I'll do if an evil specter tore apart our friendship *shudders* But all bad thoughts aside, thank you for review, fanfic buddy! Oh! And for reminding me that this story needed to be updated! I would've never remembered if it wasn't for you :)**

 **So drop a review, and remember! Don't read at night - unless you are rebellious like that :)**

* * *

 _ **The Terror Of Whitechapel**_

 _ **By: TiredOfBeingNice**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Spider Eyes, And Stolen Guys**_

* * *

Benny sipped his drink lazily in his hand, frowning - had it worked? Would they leave if that... _creature_ lurked around everywhere? They do say people are most afraid of those things anyway, so for sure it'd be okay...right...?

"Hello," A voice behind him said, "enjoying the party?"

Benny remembered that voice. It was the one that he had rejected. And to be fair, was it really worth it...

He turned around, his hand shaking. He smiled a bit, but then frowned again. He had to act like he knew it wasn't her. If he didn't, it was game over for him, and the rest of his friends. And after what had happened before, he wasn't going to let them get hurt again.

"H-Hello." He stammered. The girl had a black mask, and her auburn hair was pulled back in a tight, straight ponytail. She had fuzzy cat ears rested on her head, and a black tail, going left to right slowly as she moved a bit. Benny saw a distinctive shade of crimson red on the girl's shoes, and he gulped nervously - he didn't see his old friend Greg Harrison at this party yet...

" _Are you enjoying the party?_ " She repeated once more, her pearl teeth shining through her dark mask. Benny backed up when she leered a bit closer, her breath on his. He bit the bottom of his lip, and he just smiled weakly at her. He had to make sure there was no resignation on his face. This had to be perfect...

"Yeah. It's, um, cool." He replied, tugging his Harry Potter scarf nervously. He pushed up his circular glasses, and took a swig from beer he had in his hand. Had to keep character, but enough is enough...

"I am glad you think so," The girl purred, "because I worked quite hard on it." Benny nodded, stepping back once again.

"Well, you did a fantastic job." He said with a sharp smile, backing up so that he would walk all the way to the other side of the room, squirming through dancing bodies and drunk college students -oh, how he remembered how fun a frat party was...

"Where are you going?" A voice emerged from behind him, and he gasped, when he turned around to see the girl with an axe in her hand. His eyes widened at the amount of dried blood on it. She ran her thumb against the red blade.

" _I have one more person on my list..._ " She announced, and he yelped as she hit him with the side of the axe, knocking him out just as he finished mumbling a few words, sparks flying from his fingertips. His brain pounded, and he fell in her arms.

And she grinned.

* * *

 _ **Whitechapel Manor - 10:21 pm**_

"Have you seen Ethan?" Sarah asked, itching her leg a bit. Erica frowned, kind of ignoring her as she twirled her straight, blonde hair that was posed as an anime girl's hairdo. She banged her phone against her hand.

"Who cares about the dork - he is probably out in this party, blending in with all the other kids." Rory, winking at a college girl, walked over to join the conversation.

"How?" Rory asked dumbly. Erica smirked.

"By getting wasted." She replied, and Sarah just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Actually be serious. This is a bit worrisome, don't you think? I mean, what if something actually happened to him? This is a party that bargains people's lives, you know?" Sarah pointed out, hastily looking around for the Seer. Erica groaned, hearing a buzz from her phone.

"I would be able to call him if my frickin' phone started working!" She said in annoyance, banging it against the palm of her hand a few times. Nothing worked.

"Do you think this is Audrey's doing?" Rory whispered with his dorky grin. Sarah shook her head.

"You said that there was no supernatural DNA in her fingerprint." Rory frowned, a bit more seriously now.

"Do you think Audrey has an accomplice? Supernatural, perhaps?" He asked, and Erica snorted.

"Why would some wannabe like Audrey have an accomplice?" She scoffed.

"Why not?" Sarah replied, and Erica just nodded.

They talked for a while, before Rory caught a glimpse of someone in the corner of his eye, staggering around the place. He grinned, and nudged Sarah on the shoulder. He smiled widely at the brown haired vampire.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "I found Ethan!"

Erica and Sarah turned around to see Ethan, staggering across the dance floor. Music banged in their ears as Erica squinted, seeing a bunch of white in Ethan's hair from afar. Her super vampire sight saw different, however, and she saw...

"Cobwebs?" Sarah cried out. Rory frowned.

"Why does Ethan have cobwebs in his head?" Erica smiled.

"He really is wasted." She said with a giggle, and Sarah elbowed her again. She winced, but nodded as Sarah went up to Ethan in a rush.

"Ethan? We were looking for you everywhere! It's been an hour, and have you seen Benny -"

Ethan turned around, and the gang shrieked at his eyes; they were red, and there were a lot of them.

"What the actual _fuck_?!" Erica shrieked. Rory screamed like a little girl.

"There are _so many eyes!_ " He added, and Erica just elbowed him again. Sarah just stood there, eyes fixed on the multiple eyes that Ethan had on his face, that replaced his regular, chocolate brown eyes. She blinked.

"What?" A creepy voice emitted from Ethan's mouth, as if pitched voices were saying the word as well. The multiple eyes that Ethan had were dulled red, and were tired.

"If...you aren't...going to talk to me...go away...I have to go." He said between heavy breaths, staggering away once again. Sarah tried to grab him, but he hissed at her, some sort of fangs covered in venom pouncing back at him.

" _I said leave me alone._ " He growled, "I have to go."

"What the fuck, Ethan?" Erica said, growling. Ethan's dull mind just blurred even more, and he pounced on some random girl, and bit her neck. Horrified, the three vampires watched as Ethan disturbingly sucked all the blood out of the innocent - and probably drunk - girl.

Blood spewed out from the bite, and they watched in terror as the girl cultivated on the ground. This was not like any regular bite - vampire-like, or even spider-like. This was almost unnatural. Unreal. Definitely scary.

She comprised as blood spewed from the bite, her skin breaking as even more blood drizzled all over the place. Rory screamed again, and Sarah watched in horror as the girl literally _exploded._

"Guys, I think something is happening to Ethan," Sarah said nervously, "because this ain't normal." Erica scoffed as Ethan's blood red eyes darted all over the place, looking for his next victim.

"No shit, Sherlock!" She growled, and Rory frowned, hitting Ethan in the head. His hand got tangled in the cobwebs, and when he tried to yank them out, Ethan roared, holding his head. Sarah gasped as she held up the cobwebs and showed her fanged friends.

"Guys," Sarah said in shock, "there are literally cobwebs attached to his scalp." Erica frowned, trying to hold Ethan, who screamed like an animal.

"Maybe the webs are, like, messing with his mind?" She suggested. Sarah looks at her incredulously, but nodded anyway.

"You could be right," She said thoughtfully, "Ethan did get bitten by a spider. Maybe it was radioactive or something. Perhaps supernatural?" She pressed, and the nerd in Rory lit up.

"Dude," He said with a wide smile, "What if Ethan turns into Spider Man?" Ethan but yet another person, causing their eyes to bleed green and red, and their head to fly off. Everyone thought it was part of the party, and in their drunken state, clapped. The headless body Ethan held fell, and Ethan smiled.

"I need to go," He said in monotone, "she's waiting."

"Sarah!" Erica exclaimed, holding Ethan back, eyes popping red and bloodshot, like a spider's. "How did you stop that killer tree?" Sarah shrugged.

"I dunno, cutting the stems and wires?" Erica dug through her pocket and revealed what seemed to be a nail clipper.

"What if we just cut the webs in Ethan's head? Shouldn't that mean," Sarah's eyes widened.

"We can cut off the connection." Sarah said with a grin. Erica tossed the nail clipper, and Sarah cut the webs.

Blood spewed from all Ethan's extra eyes, leaving two in tact as he collapsed into Sarah's arms, blood and green goo covering his white shirt.

As Ethan stirred, Rory looked at Erica, then to her phone, which was still not working.

"Do you want me to look into that?" Erica sighed.

"No. It's kind of working now. I mean, just Siri, but that's cool," Erica said, sighing, "or at least a good place to start."

Siri's voice was static, but Erica shrugged as the two went to help a stunned Ethan.

...

Audrey looked over the balcony of the mansion, her tied up spellmaster wiggling beside her.

"They're all drunk," She whispered manically, "and easy to kill."

She laughed, and carried Benny away in her arms. His screams were muffled from duct tape, but his thoughts were loud.

 _'They should've left by now'_ He thought. _'What went wrong?'_

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you liked it, and I tried to make it gory as possible with Ethan. Sorry if I didn't :P And sorry if it is shorter than usual; this was written on my phone due to inconvenient matters :/**

 **I'm going to Halloween Haunt at Canada's Wonderland - you fellow Canadians should know, and if you don't, it is in Ontario and is pretty frightening - so maybe next chapter will be a bit gorier!**

 **Drop a review, and until next Saturday!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	4. Every Good Party Needs A Party Game

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a brand new chapter of The Terror Of Whitechapel!**

 **One more week until Halloween! Are you as excited as I am? And if it is one more week 'till Halloween, that means there is one more chapter of this story! Aw, damn, am I right? But hey! Look on the bright side! If this story is done, on Halloween, I will be posting the long awaited More Than Friends that everyone has been waiting for! It's a 7-day countdown until the Friends Series!**

 **But more information on that later - read the A/N at the bottom after the chapter is done :)**

 **So yeah! Chapter 4! Last chapter was generally, creepy, right? Not as bloody as the last book, but equally horrifying, I hope! Some weird magic is going around, and Ethan has fallen victim to a not-so-willing-to-give-awesome-super-powers spider! Cool, right?**

 **Well in this chapter, things are catching up, and more hints on who the mystery magical person - or at least, Audrey's "accomplice"? - that is behind all these attacks! Have you picked up all the pieces yet? Have ya? I have been leaving quite a few hints...**

 **Shoutouts before I forget...**

 **MBAV fan66- I am glad I gave you the frights! That is my job as an author , after all! And I guess it is just another thing you are going to have to find out, am I right, my friend? Will they get Benny back? I mean, probably, but not without a fight, am I right? Anyway, thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

 **And with that, excuse my procrastination, and enjoy reading!**

 **Drop a review as well - the feedback is most rewarding :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **The Terror Of Whitechapel**_

 ** _By: TiredOfBeingNice_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Every Good Party Needs A Party Game_**

* * *

Benny wiggled in the corner of the dark room, screaming against the duct tape on his mouth. Audrey was standing in the middle of this dark room, sharpening what seemed to be a silver axe. The blade blazed in Benny's eyes, and he attempted to scream even louder.

"Shh," Audrey whispered, "How catastrophic would it be if someone _found you_..." She cackled once more, sharpening her knives and her silver axe. Benny squirmed people were dancing, and he saw a glimpse of all the people. People were dancing, music was pounding, drunk people were being drunk, and he saw a glimpse of his friends.

Erica was banging her phone against the wall, but he squinted and saw what seemed to be the Siri symbol. He frowned in confusion, then gasped - it didn't work. It went to the wrong people. It should've driven everyone out, but instead, his friends...

He shook the memories and the thoughts out.

Ethan was a bit dazed, and with these high quality monitors, Benny could clearly make out the spider bite on his neck. Sarah fanned his face, and Rory was rambling to some girl once more. Not much as changed, but he did leave his friends in danger.

 _'Do they know?'_ Benny thought to himself. _'Surely they couldn't...'_

"Oh, Benjamin?" Audrey purred, "Do you know if you friends like party games?"

Benny's eyes widened in horror as Audrey's monitors flashed to six different places in the haunted manor. He nearly screamed again.

Each room held a note, and some sort of...body. What scared Benny the most is that he could see one of the rooms very clearly, and two people's silhouettes lined the darkness. Benny wiggled a bit, and he saw the shadow do the same. He gulped.

It was him.

"Do you want to play with me, Benjamin? I think it is about time that the finale starts." Audrey cackled. Benny narrowed his eyes at her, as if to say "My friends will stop you, crazy son of a bitch", but Audrey just ran the blade of the silver axe down Benny's cheek softly.

"I think every good party needs a party game," She smiled, " _wouldn't you agree?"_

 _X~*~X_

"What happened to me?" Ethan mumbled, rubbing his pounding head, that was still a bit sticky from all the cobwebs. Sarah explained, her words interspersed with uncertain "um's" and Ethan eye's widened at the thought of him horrifically killing two innocent people.

"I-I...k-killed someone?" Ethan stuttered. Rory nodded.

"Yeah. Two." He said sympathetically, and Erica elbowed him. Rory pouted, and Erica rolled her eyes, looking back to her phone, which was still buzzing with Siri and her static voice. Erica growled, throwing the phone against the wall, and surprisingly, it didn't break.

"It wasn't that bad. They were drunk, I am pretty sure they robbed a Walmart once, and you were hypnotized." Sarah tried to cover up, but something ached in Ethan's heart, and he finally felt the same way Benny had felt when he had killed a lot of people a few months back...

"How did I become hypnotized?" Rory shrugged.

"I think it was some crazy spider. I mean, didn't you get bit?" Rory laughed a bit to himself. "Too bad you didn't have any spider powers. I mean," He hesitated, "you don't, right?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he looked at all his friend with a tired smile.

"It's alright. It wasn't my fault. It was...Audrey's fault, I guess." Erica had given up on her phone for a while, stuffing it in her pocket. She stared at Ethan, and shook her head rapidly.

"I don't think so," she said slowly, "because Rory had said that there was no supernatural or unusual strands of DNA on Audrey. Someone supernatural is working with her." She concluded, filing her nails a bit. Ethan frowned.

"Okay," he shrugged, "so who is it?"

Suddenly, the lights flickered, and all the drunk people laughed at the scariness. Some sober people nervously shuffled along, and the gang huddled close together. A huge projector that hung on the ceiling flickered, and a pure, white cloth lowered in front of the crowd.

 ** _dO yOu WaNt tO PlAy a gAmE wiTh mEeeE?_**

People in the crowd whooped, and some shouted "YES!" at the top of their lungs. Blood leaked on the font like paint, and Sarah felt Ethan shudder visibly. She tightened her grip on his hand, and he nodded softly.

 _ **I hAve a cOoL prIze fOr tHe wInnEr.**_

The projector flickered again.

 ** _hE's waItiNg._**

"'He'?" Rory asked incredulously as the lights flickered back on. "Who is 'he'?" He asked again. Ethan's eyes widened.

"Where's Benny?" He suddenly asked.

A note flickered down from the sky mysteriously, and Erica picked it up. It turns out that a few other people had received the same thing. Ethan looked down at the scribbled font on the sheet of paper, and frowned.

"There are a bunch of places here. Do you..." He gasped, and Sarah thought of the same thing.

"One of those places is where Audrey is keeping Benny!" She exclaimed.

"There is extra food in the places!" Rory exclaimed at the same time. Everyone looked at Rory, and he blushed gradually.

"Yeah. What she said." He covered up, and Ethan read the six places on the sheet.

"So there is the Dining Room, The Kitchen, The Bedroom, The Living Room, The Basement, and The Bathroom." He said with a nod. "Where should we go first?" He added, and Erica shrugged, not really paying attention and/or caring.

"The first one. The Dining Room. I am sure she wants us to go in order - that crazy psychopath." She mumbled, and Ethan nodded.

"I guess it's only reasonable." Rory's eyes lightened up.

"Do you think there's food?" He asked excitedly. Ethan rolled his eyes, and Sarah led the way, turning on the flashlight on her own phone, and leading her friends through the dark, haunted house, and to the dining room.

When they arrived, everyone gasped in fear and terror.

A person was hanged near the range hood, and their eyes were glassy and his face was blue. A rope was wrapped around his neck, and they all gasped - this man was hung. And dead.

"A note!" Rory whispered, walking towards it and reading it. He gasped.

 _ **FoUnd tHe firSt gAmE - hAngMan anYbodY?**_

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Erica gasped, shaking her head as they walked out of the dining room in horror. "What the hell? What was that?" She said, her hands shaking as Rory and Sarah came back from the kitchen. The gang had decided to split ways - Erica and Ethan would go to the bedroom and the living room, and then Sarah and Rory went to the kitchen, and bathroom.

"What did you guys see?" Sarah asked, shuddering. Rory was still a bit pale, as Ethan sighed.

"In the bedroom, there was a girl, all her bones split and twisted. It's basically like twisting an ankle, but much worse. The game Audrey set up was Twister." Ethan shuddered "She's so twisted." He added, shivering. Erica nodded.

"Then in the living room, there was a boy, and bloody money was surrounding him. The note said that they were playing 'The Game Of Life', and he 'lost'." Sarah and Rory exchanged looks, and Erica continued on for Ethan.

"A knife was stuck right in his heart, eyes bloodshot, with skin peeling off, oh, and not to mention all that blood pooling everywhere - " Ethan gagged loudly.

"Yeah, it was," His eyes flickered to the last door, " _gruesome,_ but that was it. It's just a guy with a knife in his heart. No biggie." He whispered, and Rory nodded.

"That doesn't top what we saw!" He boasted. Sarah groaned.

"Not something to be proud of..." She mumbled.

"There was this guy in the kitchen, and he was hung onto the wall with nails stuck in his hands, and he had a knife in his butt!" Rory laughed as Erica and Ethan nearly screamed, jumping back in clear fear. Rory grinned obliviously.

"Pin the tail on the donkey?" He pressed, " _Get it?_ "

Sarah sighed, pushing Rory to the side a little as she sighed.

"Then when we went to the bathroom, and it was the most horrifying thing ever. The poor girl's eyes were in the toilet, and the water was red. She was basically bobbing for apples, but instead of an apple, the note said she was bobbing for her own eyes." Ethan winced.

"Audrey sure is evil." Ethan said, fear shaking in his voice. "She even took Benny."

"I thought you didn't care." Sarah whispered, and Ethan shook his head.

"I know he had a reason to avoid me. I would too. But," he paused, smiling, "he's my best friend. I am definitely sure of that."

So everyone opened the door, and went into the basement to the last room.

Erica stood behind, trying her phone again when Siri buzzed on.

 _ **HOW MAY I HELP YOU?**_

"Turn my fucking phone back on, thanks." She grumbled. Blood leaked from the phone's edges as Siri cackled.

 ** _ONE THING FIRST..._**

* * *

 **A/N- Creep you out a bit? I really hope so :)**

 **For the big news - in honor of More Than Friends coming out next Saturday, I want to do something really special. So this week, I am posting a special sneak peek on Tropical Friends, the story prior to MTF! Look out for that sometime this week!**

 **So drop a review, and I'll see you** **next Saturday!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	5. Bloody Hell

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the last chapter of The Terror Of Whitechapel!**

 **This is the last chapter, and it is Halloween! BOO! Are you all having a safe and spooky Halloween? I dressed up as 'Christmas' since my friends were all holidays. Did you dress up? If you did, what did you dress up as?**

 **I have so many plots for this scary story, but sadly this has to come to an end. I do have an idea for next year's Halloween madness. I really hope I can get around to doing it. Probably not though, since it would be so long, but to be honest, it might be fun :)**

 **But we are not talking about the future; let's talk about the past, and what happened last time in this spooky tale - Audrey started doing some very creepy party games, and people are slowly dying. What's going to happen now? How will it end? Good or bad? Time to find out!  
**

 **Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed, and here is the short, but thrilling, conclusion of The Terror Of Whitechapel? Are you ready?**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **The Terror Of Whitechapel**_

 _ **By: TiredOfBeingNice**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Bloody Hell**_

* * *

Audrey smiled a wicked grin as she watched all her party guests dance and have loads of fun.

 _'Fun.'_ she thought wickedly. _'Such fun.'_

The party was almost ending now. It was 11:30 pm, and in half an hour, it was going to be time to finally kill everyone who had done her wrong - especially that Weir kid and his meddling friends, who seemed determined to take her down.

Her parents had just texted her. _'Where are u? We came home early'_ they had said. As if Audrey was actually going to answer. They were asking what she was doing, and wasn't it against every teen rebellion law that they have to keep the details vague and casual?

Well, this was a different rebellion, Audrey realized.

 _'Audrey Alexandra Teather, are you at a party?'_ They madly texted.

Another ring.

 _'Did you_ ** _host_** _a party?!'_ Audrey could hear the anger in their voice as she chuckled darkly, grinning as she had texted them back quickly; giving them a vague _'Why don't you come over? I would love to have you two at one of the most celebrated moments of my life'_ as a response.

 _'AUDREY ALEXANDRA TEATHER,'_ Eeks. Caps. _'WE ARE COMING THERE RIGHT NOW, AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE, YOUNG MISS.'_ And they also added a 'young miss'? Sounds like they were being serious. Real serious.

She was being serious too.

"Mmph!" A muffled voice screamed.

Audrey smiled a pearly grin. She walked over to the room where she was keeping Benny - the basement. She had moved him when she had given everyone the "wicked party games" and decided it was the best idea to just move him there.

"Oh, love?" she purred. "Are you still there?"

Benny squirmed again, and Audrey just cackled, cupping Benny's cheek and running the blade of the axe softly against Benny's cheek. He hissed, feeling a sharp cut, and his eyes had widened significantly. Audrey grinned.

"I saw what you did." Audrey cackled. "Thought you can beat me, huh?" She shook her head at the spellmaster, whose eyes had narrowed determinedly. His muffled screams were blocked by the tape that sealed his mouth, and Audrey smiled.

"They backfired," she hissed, "very badly."

Benny's eyes widened again and Audrey just laughed, slapping his cheek.

"Oh, dearie," she purred again, "it'll be fine. They'll come for you." She cackled.

" _And me!"_ She wickedly laughed, which rung in Benny's ears. They had backfired. Why had they backfired? How? He mentally cursed at himself - it was one thing he was so lousy and got kidnapped, but the fact that he had _contributed_ to the terrors that Audrey had conducted was a terrifying thought as well.

"AUDREY ALEXANDRA TEATHER!" A pair of voices screamed. "COME UP HERE THIS SECOND!"

Audrey just smiled as she brought out her silver axe, that was covered in dried blood and was twirled between her fingertips. She looked over at Benny, who was in the corner, just helplessly sitting there - he had given up by now; if he suffered more, he'd feel like that he would just make it worse - and winked at him.

"I'll be right back," she paused, "after making a few _detours_."

Audrey smiled as she walked out, slamming the door as she rushed up the stairs to see her parents at the entrance, both fuming. Her father pointed his finger at the ground beside him, and Audrey just smiled, holding the axe behind her back, clearly hidden.

Her parents ushered her outside, and Audrey smiled obviously.

"Mother," She stared at her other parent. "father. So glad you can join me on what might be the best thing I have, _like,"_ The teen slang was used for irony, she'd like to point out, "ever done."

Her parents looked horrified as her mother glared at her black-dressed daughter.

"Audrey!" she shrieked. "What have you done? You left the house, you hosted a party?" Her father stomped on the ground.

"You are grounded, young missy, until," he paused to think, " _the sun burns out!_ "

Audrey said nothing as she shook her head slowly.

"You see," she purred, "I don't think I can let that happen." She pulled out the silver axe, and her parents saw the mischief in their daughter's eyes. They were glittering in the moonlight, and so was the blood-drenched axe. They stepped back towards the shrubs.

"I thought you were proud," She hissed, stepping closer to them, "that I am facing my enemies. I thought you were _PROUD!"_

Her parents shrieked as Audrey slashed the axe at her father's chest, the life flying out of him as she cut a whole so deep, that her mother was basically traumatized - this was a death that was basically impossible. She ripped through the flesh and with some work, was able to pull out his dead heart.

 _ **"father..."**_

Her mother shook her head.

"This is not you, Audrey, bunny." She whispered. "Not you." Audrey hissed at her mother, hands drenched in blood, along with the heart in her left hand. Her right hand held the axe. Audrey's mother stepped back, but tried not to hesitate - her daughter wouldn't hurt her...right...?

"This is _your_ fault." Audrey hissed, arching her arm back to thrust the axe in her mom's head. "They call me _Wannabe Audrey_. You know why?" Audrey's mom gulped, fearing the answer. Audrey felt wind close the door behind her as she smiled wickedly at her mother.

"Because they say that is how you got dad. By being a wannabe. And now, I _wanna,_ " She cringed at her pun, _"kill you."_

Audrey's mother shrieked as Audrey blasted the axe through her skull, killing her as soon as it made contact. Her blood spilled out, and Audrey growled as she broke through her mom's dead skull and pulled out her decaying brain. The axe she found from the museum was definitely special.

It had the specter's magic - she knew it.

The magic to perform impossible murders.

 _ **"...mother..."**_

 _ **...**_

Audrey smiled at her two dead parents.

 _ **"aRe yOu pRoUd?"**_

...

"See?" Audrey hissed, plopping the dead organs in front of a mortified and disgusted Benny. "You don't _need_ parents."

* * *

"Here we are. The basement." Ethan breathed out. Sarah and Rory were by his side as they saw a blank wall, blood splattered on it discreetly. Rory's palms sweated as Sarah looked behind her frantically. She then faced Ethan.

"Where's Erica?" She whispered. "She's not here."

Ethan heard muffled screams and he ignored Sarah to rush deeper into the basement. Rory and Sarah exchanged looks and just shrugged, walking slowly behind Ethan, who they had found standing in the middle of the room, horrified.

In the middle was Benny, but he was surrounded by dead organs, bodies and blood. He was hyperventilating as a person came out of the shadows, clapping very slowly and ominously. Ethan could still hear the banging music from upstairs, but it was drowned by the terror that was lurking downstairs.

"Very well done," Audrey whispered, revealing the silver axe and grinning. " _gang,"_

"Let him go," Ethan gritted his teeth, "or there is going to be some serious consequences."

Audrey laughed, and Sarah closed her eyes - Ethan was not the best at comebacks. Why hadn't he noticed that by now?

"Why would I ever let him go?" Audrey cackled. "He is the last on my list. Then I'll be free. You have a choice, friends," She looked at all of them dead in the eye, and Ethan swore he could hear slow footsteps coming from the basement stairs.

"You can either let me kill him," She smiled. "or everyone at this party _but_ him."

Ethan stood his ground, but he was terrified at Audrey's cackles. Such a troubled girl who had decided to turn her life for the worse. It was the most saddest thing he had ever heard in his life. And now this maniac was bargaining the life of his friend, _one person_ , over the life of dozens.

"Kill him," Ethan sneered, "and I _kill you_."

Audrey walked up to the Seer, smiling at him with a pearly grin. She looked at Ethan, dead in the eyes, and smiled a bit. Her axe was dragged on the ground, making the ever-so-quiet screeching sound caused by the blade. She cupped her hand on his chin.

"I remember you, you know?" She whispered. "If anything, I would've chose _you_." Audrey said with a wink, and Ethan pulled away quickly, purely terrified at this rate. What was he going to do? Is the life of his friend more important than the lives of so many people?

Ethan looked at Benny, and when they locked eyes, Benny said something very clear.

 _...Let me go..._

 _..._

 _...It's Okay..._

"Fine," Ethan said, closing his eyes. "do it then."

Sarah and Rory looked mortified at Ethan's sudden decision, and Sarah shook her head frantically. Audrey smiled at the decision, and then faced her glance to Benny, whose eyes were closed, trying to escape to a better place.

"Did you hear that, dearie?" She laughed. "If it makes you feel better, you can think you died a hero."

Benny said nothing.

Erica then appeared from the back of the room, and everyone turned around. Audrey looked rather baffled, and Benny widened his eyes at the sight of the pale anime-dressed vampire. Erica's eyes looked blown and dazed, and she walked towards Benny, tilting her head to the side.

"Erica?" Ethan whispered. Erica's phone suddenly dropped, and Erica turned to face Ethan with a straight mouth.

"Hi..." She said, monotone. "What can I do for you?"

"Siri..." Rory whispered. "That's exactly what Siri would say. And Erica said there was something wrong with her phone...is this it?"

Sarah ripped the tape off Benny's mouth in one quick move, and Benny started to panic. A lot. Audrey didn't stop it, but she looked rather angry - possibly confused - at the rate. She stared at Erica in the eye.

"What the fuck?" She whispered. Rory used his phone, tapped a few buttons and let it drop on the floor softly. Erica looked at Ethan, and she was waiting for an answer. Ethan realized - she was possessed, wasn't she? Possessed by a killer Siri.

"It was me!" Benny roared, pushing past Audrey. "I did it!"

Time stopped.

"What did you do?" Ethan mumbled. "What did you do, Benny."

Benny had tears down his eyes.

"I wanted to help by getting everyone out of the party. I didn't know how to do it discreetly, so I placed a spell to get a radioactive spider to crawl around. I didn't know it would bite someone." He looked at Ethan. "I didn't know it'd bite you."

Ethan said nothing as Rory frowned.

"So it was you?" He asked. Benny nodded.

"I thought the Siri thing was a last option. It backfired, and I am so sorry." He mumbled, and Ethan stepped towards Benny slowly. Benny closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine what Ethan looked like after getting bitten by his failed spider.

"Kill me." He whispered. Ethan shook his head, and placed a hand on Benny's shoulder.

"Never." He whispered back.

"Erica, kill them!" Audrey commanded. Siri-possessed Erica nodded, soaking in the command as she stared at Audrey closely

"That's not very nice." She said in a static voice. "Unfair."

She walked over to Audrey and kicked her down, taking her silver axe in one hand as she walked towards Audrey, who scrambled back into the wall. Everyone watched in horror as they looked at Erica, staring in awe as Erica leaned in close, her eyes looking like pixels.

"I think everyone deserves to die."

Audrey screamed as Erica slammed the axe into Audrey's chest, killing her. Rory gasped as Benny jumped back, mortified.

And there ended the life of Audrey, whose chest still squirted blood out.

"After all that," Rory whispered, "I won't even get to arrest that bitch."

Erica grinned, fangs dripping in blood as she winked.

"Your turn." She said.

Everyone ran all over the place, trying to dodge away from Erica's sight.

"Siri will do whatever we want, right?" Rory screamed, and Benny nodded. "Yeah! You are right!"

Ethan ducked under Erica, who swung the axe near his head, nearly chopping his brown locks off. His eyes widened as he kicked Erica down, smiling at her with confidence. Erica's voice buzzed as Benny threw Ethan her phone.

"Siri? Get inside!" He screamed, and Siri was forced to listen, letting out one more scream as it traveled back into the phone. Erica came to, and smashed the phone on the ground, hearing Siri's last cries and screams.

It was silent for a while before Benny spoke up.

"We can't tell anyone about this." He whispered, staring at Audrey's lifeless body. " _Never_."

As much as they hated to agree, Benny was right - no one could know about this.

Sarah, with her super strength, snapped the silver axe in half, and sparks flew from the cut part. Then it died down, and Rory through it helplessly beside Audrey's body, whose chest was still covered in blood. He heaved her over to the corner, and they loomed above it. Audrey's eyes were closed.

"Promise?" Ethan whispered. Everyone nodded as they linked pinkies.

"Promise." They whispered back.

And with the memory coursing inside them, they headed back into the party silently, trying to forget anything that had happened to them on that horrific night. They danced, they drank, they smiled, and behind those smiles were pain.

The clock struck midnight.

...

The body was in the corner, and the axe sparked again.

Audrey's eyes shot open.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, I think that means I am going to have to continue this, huh? Next Halloween it is; maybe this could turn into a series.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the support, and until next time!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


End file.
